


first kiss

by bloodshowerz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Gay Mike Hanlon, Hanbrough, M/M, they r so cute i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodshowerz/pseuds/bloodshowerz
Summary: mike and bill ride their bikes around town and stop for a bit. what happens?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i love hanbrough (✿◠‿◠)

An old man came up to the counter. "What can I get you, fellows?"

"I’ll have two s-scoops of the cookie dough, please. A-and he'll have…" Bill turns to Mike.

"I'll have two scoops of cookies and cream, please!" Mike smiles.

Bill paid for the two of them, despite Mike insisting that he could use his leftover allowance from the previous week. They left the small store and walked around with their bikes for a bit so they could finish their ice cream before getting back on their bikes and riding around town. They passed some antique stores and a few other places that Bill didn’t take notice to, centering his attention on Mike. There were a few times where Mike would look over at Bill and catch him staring, which made him blush, but he didn't say anything about it.

The pair finished their ice cream and got back on their bikes, racing each other around town. They passed the kissing bridge, Bassey Park, and a few neighborhoods. Finally, they arrived at a big oak tree. It was surrounded by tall grass that went almost up to Bill’s chin. They each rested their bikes up against the tree before going into the field. Bill went in first, Mike following closely behind. They kept walking until they found a patch that was free of grass, and Bill sat down abruptly.

“Come o-on, sit,” Bill patted the space next to him. 

Mike sat at least a foot away from the other boy, earning him a quick glance from Bill. Bill leaned back onto his elbows and gazed up at the sky. Mike couldn't help but stare for a moment, which was broken when Bill looked over at him. Bill looked back up to the sky, a small smile on his face. Mike wondered why he was smiling. _ Did he look funny? Was there something on his face? _

“Don't y-you want to l-look at the clouds?” Bill nods to the sky.

Mike looks up. “I mean, what's so special about them?”

Bill moves closer, something that surprisingly went unnoticed by Mike. Bill looks at him. “Don't you think they’re p-p-p-pretty?” 

“I mean, I guess--” Mike starts.

Suddenly, Bill’s hands are on Mike’s face. They both look at each other, breath heavy. A thousand thoughts race through each of their minds. Bill’s,  _ what am I doing? Why am I just looking at him? _ Mike’s,  _ what's happening? Why is Bill looking at me like that? Does he like me back? _

Both of their thoughts are interrupted when Bill leaned in closer. He and Mike share one last look before Bill closes his eyes leans in all the way. Their lips met and Mike’s eyes widen in shock. Bill breaks the kiss.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t h-have.” Bill scrambles up from the ground.

Mike stands with him. “No, it’s fine. I--”

“Listen, Mike. I-I like you. Like, like you. I have a c-c-c-c-crush on you! I know y-you don’t feel the same way, i-it’s okay. We should just get g-going,” Bill starts back towards the big oak where their bikes were waiting for them.

Suddenly there’s a hand latched onto Bill’s. He turns around. “Bill! I like you too. Like that. I-- Can we try that again?” 

Mike pulls Bill towards him and rests his hands on his shoulders. Bill moves his hands back to Mike’s face as they were previously. This time Mike is the one to close the gap. He leans in and gives Bill one look before closing his eyes, just as Bill had done the first time. They kiss for a few moments before pulling apart. They sit there for a moment, enjoying just being there with each other. In each other’s arms.

They pull apart completely this time. “W-we should get going,” 

Mike breaks his eyes away from Bill’s. “Yeah, right.”

The two of them walked through the field of tall grass, back to the big oak tree, and get onto their bikes. The rest of the day was spent at Bill’s house playing board games in Bill’s room while they quietly, and not-so-subtly, flirted with each other.

  
  
  
  



End file.
